Take Me Home
by OldMeetsNew
Summary: Kol was never supposed to die - it was never apart of the Witch's plan. Elena was never supposed to become a vampire, she was supposed to die - that was apart of the plan. Somehow or another Bonnie Bennett seams to really be messing up these old time Witch's plans and they aren't so happy about it. As punishment, she has a new stalker in the form of dead Kol. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is going to be a new story. I know I had other stories and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue them but I suppose if you guys want me to I will. I was recently inspired when they killed off one of my precious Originals! I love Kol & I really hope somehow he comes back. **

**Things to know: Kol is dead (for now), Bonnie has been taken over by Expression (dark magic), Elena is the cause of everyone's problem (hey, now, my personal opinion), Klaus is trying to win back Caroline's affection (that's what you get for killing the mayor), Hayley & Tyler sleep behind Caroline's back which she still is unaware off (oooh, drama), Damon is with Elena, Stefan is lonely (not for long), Elijah is no where (With Katherine of course), Jeremy is crazy strong and a little bit of his rocker (watch out vamps), Matt is just human (poor matt), Rebekah is sick of being betrayed (and wants a friend), and Bonnie is the blame for everything (tough life). **

**More things to know: This story is going to be heavy on Konnie with mentions of Klaroline & Stebekah. I'm not a fan of Elena so sorry if I don't really write nice things about her.**

**If you want more review and follow! :***

* * *

_"You do not deserve your powers, Bonnie Bennett." The red haired witch snarled at the young witch, her eyes blazing with anger. "You do not deserve all we have given you!"_

_"Faith is right, my sisters." A blonde one added with a growl. The haze clouding Bonnie's eyes cleared and she shivered at the sight of Ester staring deep into her eyes. "She has taken away the life of my son and so many others."_

_"He's a vampire!" Bonnie cried, shaking her head violently with determination clear in her eyes. "He's killed so many innocent people and is a monster of the night! Enemies to witches!"_

_"You think Vampires are enemies to witches, little one?" The red witched egged on, who Bonnie assumed was named Faith."Then why not kill the rest of them? The brothers, the blonde, that little doppelganger who was supposed to die! She cheated her death just like Katherine Petrova did to us many years ago!"_

_"Their my friends! They're good not bad!" _

_"Lies!" She snarled back, shaking her head making Bonnie's head hurt. "You are corrupted with Expression and you will pay. Bonnie Bennett, the witches swear, you will pay!" _

__Bonnie awoke in a sweat just like she had these many countless nights. It had been a week since Kol had died and only hell had came to Bonnie. She couldn't even begin to understand why she was being punished for killing a psychotic maniac who tortured and killed people for his own amusement. She swung her legs out from under her comforter and tied her damp hair back with an elastic.

Elena was on the road with Damon and Jeremy, trying to find the cure. They were counting on Bonnie to assist but her magic had been stopped from locating thanks to the witches. She wasn't able to control herself anymore and Expression was starting to take over her body. In history class two days ago she caused her teacher to wither in pain once receiving a failing grade and accidently harmed both her mother and father as well. She was not the Bonnie she usually was.

Bonnie didn't feel like showering so instead she slipped on a pair of skinnies and a sweater and called it a day, grabbing her car keys and heading outside. She had looked at her phone to know Caroline was getting tired of going back and forth between Tyler and Klaus. Mending Tyler's broken heart from the loss of his mother and trying to restrain Klaus from going after and killing everyone. The full moon had ended a day ago and Klaus had managed to make a dent in Mystic Fall's human population in result of not being able to find any of the Gilberts.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a poster hanging on the tree, alerting everyone of the new installed curfew. Bonnie sighed, muttering to herself, "Can't things be like they used too..."

"They would if you didn't kill me."

Bonnie jumped and bared her car keys as a weapon as she stared agape at the image in front of her. Kol in his dimple and dark haired glory, wearing the hoodie and jeans he was killed in. Bonnie knew he wasn't real, or well, he slightly was. The witches were punishing her and letting Kol haunt her. He had showed up at her doorstep yesterday morning.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, more to the witches then to Kol. "If you were alive everything would have been horrible - you would have killed Elena **and** probably Jeremy as well. Not to mention you were on a bounty hunt to kill me as well."

"You know," He began to ponder, not even listening to Bonnie's words as he leaned against the driver side car door. "When your little doppelganger and her boy toy rise Silas they'll regret it. Especially after their dead." He smirked, causing his right dimple to indent in his silky cheeks.

"One, they're not going to get themselves killed." Bonnie grimaced, shaking her head. "And two, get away from my car I'm on a schedule."

"I'm just an hallucination, can't you move me yourself?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Or is Expression not as great as your little professor told you?"

Bonnie growled in frustration, trying to focus her energy on hurting the vampire though nothing happened. Mainly because he wasn't exactly a vampire anymore. He was dead - odd to say, and many other's where as well. So, in Bonnie's odd state of mind, she walked straight through Kol and into her car. Walking through Kol was like walking through cold hair - fresh and cool.

"That was quiet rude, little witch, but I suppose you really are just rude anyways." Bonnie groaned as his annoyingly attractive British voice pierced through her split three seconds of relaxation. Opening her eyes she noticed him lounging in the passenger seat.

"I swear it's like I killed a hunter!" She proclaimed with a frown.

"Oh, trust me darling, I am much worse then your little hunter." He looked at her with darkened eyes, a smile creeping to his lips. "You really pissed those witches off and if you don't give them what they want then you'll regret it."

She gulped, "What do they want?"

He smiled and then winked, "Me, of course."

* * *

I know a little rough around the edges but whatever! Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys! I posted that small snip-it of a story idea I had and you guys all responded so positive! It makes me so happy that more people besides me wants to keep the Kol dream alive! I have a lot planned and if you like Karoline & Stebekah there will be some mention and action for their relationships as well! **

**Same as before, if you want more review, follow, and favorite! I appreciate every single comment I get. I don't usually respond to them but if I see a serious question that I feel should be answered I will answer in an author's note - please, remember though, as an author I will not tell you what is going to happen because that is a spoiler! You'll have to read and find out to see if Kol returns or not**

* * *

****Bonnie let out an huff of fresh air as she tried to ignore the lingering presence of Kol in her math class. He leaned casually against the chalk board making disgusting gestures about eating her teacher who was oblivious to the obnoxious vampire ghost behind him.

"What the hell are you staring at, Bonnie?" Caroline whispered once their math teacher had turned his head. Caroline had her blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck with the ends curled. Her face was free of makeup besides mascara and she looked trendy in her fall colors. Go figure that Caroline would manage to look perfect at 7 in the morning.

Bonnie had the urge to tell her that she was staring at the sadistic son of his bitch but assumed she'd think she was going crazy from Expression. She hated how everyone thought she couldn't handle herself. She wasn't some weak little witch and she was sick of being ran by the old witches. "Nothing," She mumbled, shaking her head before gripping her pencil tightly and scribbling down her notes.

The last twenty minutes of the class went by slowly and Bonnie found herself running out the door as soon as the bell rang, wanting to be as far away from Kol as possible. She span the dial of her locker, grabbing her Spanish binder so she could do her homework do next Monday before shutting the locker.

Speak of the devil - Kol was lounging casually against the locker next to her's with a smug grin on his face. "Think you could get away from me?"

The buses had already left and most people were at their cars so Bonnie didn't feel ridiculous talking back to the invisible Kol.

"I only wish," She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Can you go haunt someone else like I don't know, one of your siblings?!"

"Bekah is too depressing and Klaus is too destructive - besides, you're the only one that can see me." He shrugged, a lingering smile forming on his lip that almost seemed genuine before Bonnie remembered who he was.

"And I am what, Kol?" She sighed, adjusting the strap of her back on her shoulder.

"You're...interesting. I happen to find witches very fascinating," He eyed her carefully before leaning in close and Bonnie could swear she felt his hot breath besides the point that he was dead. "and _very_ sexy as well." He winked at her, making Bonnie blush despite her struggles.

Before Bonnie could respond to the ghost she felt her weight being knocked out from under her and breath being stolen. Her toes barely touched the ground as Rebekah's hands held her by the neck, suffocating her. Her face was torn and looked like she was about to rip Bonnie's head off.

"You bitch!" She cried, giving Bonnie a shake. "How dare you _torment_ my brother and I with the idea of our brother even after you killed him! Don't you have anything else to do with your pathetic life?" She shook Bonnie again, waiting for a response.

Bonnie clawed at the vampire's hands, begging for air. Rebekah got tired of the purple Bonnie and released her death grip, almost throwing the girl against the locker and onto the floor. "You do not want to mess with me, Bonnie Bennett."

"I'm not messing with you!" She cried, catching sight of Kol standing behind them with a disproving look. "He's right behind you, I swear!"

"You're a horrible liar," She shook her head, frowning but still looking. "Pathetic, really."

"You can't see him - he won't let you."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Tell me, witch, why in god's name would my dear brother not want me to see him but let you?"

"The witches are punishing me for upsetting the balance of the supernatural world." Bonnie said slowly, mad that her powers were not working. Why couldn't she just defend herself like usual?

Rebekah glanced at her skeptically before shaking her head. "Well, if what you're saying is correct, then at least those stupid witches are doing something good." She turned on her heel and began to walk down the hallway before stopping, pursing her lips and whispering softly so no human ears could hear, "If you are out there, Kol, I love you."

"I love you too, Bexs." Kol said softly, even though his sister wouldn't hear but only a saddened Bonnie Bennett/.

* * *

**Not sure if I like this, I really just write on the whim but whatever. I am really tired but there is supposed to be a huge snow storm so I wanted to write something just in case. Hope you are all safe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time no see! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was very busy. I still am, to be honest. I haven't watched this episode but I do know what happens. Just to update - Jeremy isn't here (he's on the road with damon, elena, and shane) so Bonnie is the only one who can physically see Kol. Stefan is here along with Caroline, Rebekah, Matt, and Tyler. Tyler is still in MF (for now) right now so Klaus is restraining himself...for now. **

**If you'd like more then review, rate, and follow!**

* * *

There was a constant clicking in my ear that I couldn't get out like a song stuck in my head. I rolled on to the other side of my pillow to try to prevent the noise from reaching my ears but in the end I failed miserably. Grumpily, I opened an eye to see a smirking Kol.

"Darling, get up, you're little blonde friend has been knocking at your door for the past five minutes."

I sat up and looked at the clock which read five in the morning. "Caroline? Why the hell is she here this early.." I mumbled under my breath.

"I believe she has been sobbing downstairs about some cheating dog of a boyfriend - I do hope she isn't talking about Niklaus."

Shit! I through off my covers and made my way down the stairs to open the door to a red-eyed crying Caroline Forbes.

"I can't believe him! I did everything for him and this is how he betrays me!" She yelled in between a sob, throwing herself into my arms as she continued to mumble between sobs. "I c-caught him in bed with that half-breed skank and an hour later and he _ran_ away with her!"

I frowned, stroking her blonde hair. "I'm sorry, Care, Tyler's an ass. You don't need him, come on over here." I spoke softly as I pulled my friend up the stairs and into my room where I would in the end comfort her for what seemed like hours.

* * *

(Switching to third person)

Bonnie pulled her dark hair into a ponytail as Caroline finally fell asleep on her bed. Bonnie listened intently to all the details of Caroline's messy night and she held her while she cried. Caroline was an amazing person and deserved better.

"I didn't know your little blonde friend had such a mess of a love life," Kol commented from the opposite side of the room, having been so quiet the past few hours Bonnie had barely noticed him.

She looked up, pursing her lips before responding. "First of all, her name is Caroline and you know that - and second of all, maybe if it wasn't for your brother her love life would be better."

He tisked before shaking his head. "And that is where you are wrong, darling."

"How so?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, leaning into her headboard as she talked quietly, not wanting to awake Caroline.

"While my brother may be many things he does in all honesty love that friend of yours. While he might not want to admit it he does and we all are quiet aware of it. He would do anything for her and while he still has his killing tendencies you can't change someone from who they've been for a thousand years."

Bonnie stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. "For once, I think I can actually agree with you and say that makes sense."

"Glad to hear that, love," He said with a grin, leaning to the side slightly before perking up. "So you wouldn't oppose any relationship your blonde friend has with my brother, correct?"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the depth of Kol's question. "I don't know; why are you asking?"

"Because Klaus is at the door."

DING DONG.

Bonnie looked quickly over to Kol though she wasn't surprised to see he had vanished from her eyesight. Stupid thousand year old vampire ghost!

* * *

**So this officially sucked and I actually hate it but I feel bad. I promise it'll be better next time I am just so tired and ugh. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um long time no see big time! I'm trying to update every single one of my stories so here I am! I am sorry I've been so MIA but i've just got a lot to do really. So basically, if you want me to write more of this story you guys need to review and let me know. I don't want to waste my time writing a story nobody wants to read if I could spend that time on a more in demand story of mine, but besides that, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Bonnie opened the door and started the curly blonde haired original vampire in front of her. "Can I help you Klaus?" She asked with an irritated sigh.

"Actually you can, Bennett, is Caroline here?" He asked his ears perking out as Caroline let out a loud sob from upstairs. "Don't bother lying, witch."

"She is," Bonnie said as she leaned against the door frame. "But you can't come and see her."

"and why is that?"

"Because i'm not stupid and i'm not going to invite you into my only safe haven." Despite Bonnie's few slip ups she wasn't stupid enough to invite an Original vampire into her house. It was the only place she had safety from them.

He smiled a sad smile, "You're more clever than I gave you credit for." He nodded slowly. "Fine but will you let Caroline know I send her my apologizes for what that dog did to her?"

The brunette nodded as she gripped the handle of the door, getting ready to close it. "Yep, I'll do that." She mumbled as she pushed the door closed but it only bounced back after being stopped by Klaus's boot.

"I wasn't finished, witch."

She groaned folding her arms across her chest. "What do you want Klaus?"

"He's going to ask about me." Kol whispered into her ear as he randomly appeared, leaning against the door frame with an easy smirk. Bonnie tried her best not to react but she knew she jumped slightly out of surprise. She was hoping Klaus would not question it.

Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. "My sister tells me you claim to be seeing my little brother that your doppelganger killed." Bonnie nodded slowly with an unsure expression. "Prove it."

Bonnie's mouth formed a small 'o' shaking her head slightly. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Klaus shrugged casually. "Well is there a meaning why you're seeing him?" He pressed and Bonnie shrugged before telling him she didn't know. "Well then let me just assume you are lying to my sister and I's face as a sick joke of yours." He sneered at her. "You have two weeks to get me prove that you're seeing Kol or you can consider yourself dead."

He left at vampire speed leaving his threat hang in the air. It was enough to scare Bonnie because there was nothing she could do. No one could see Kol so what was she supposed to do? She groaned, "Tell me what to do." She said in a small voice turning to look at Kol. She must be going crazy to ask a ghost for help.

"Nik wants prove well than give him good, nice, solid proof." He said like it was the easiest thing ever.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She said while placing her hand on her hip. Kol vanished before returning by her books of spells with it open.

"With this."

Bonnie slowly walked over and peered at the tethered and vintage pages. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the language slowly in her head while biting her lip. He couldn't be serious. The witches could not be serious, could they?

It was a spell to bring the dead back to life.


End file.
